Why The Malfoy Charm
by gryfinndorseeker452
Summary: Okay so it is a HarryDraco Harry sub Draco Dom but it could be a series of Drabbles or could turn it into a story depends on reviews so R
1. Chapter 1

Okay so umm I just did this cause I was bored so umm if it is bad dont hate me or get annoyed okay.

Disclamier: I own nothing so dont sue thank you

* * *

Unknown

"Oi Potter why are you in my spot?"

"Go away Malfoy and annoy someone else!"

"Why should I? And further more this is my spot!"

"News flash Malfoy you don't own Hogwarts or any part of it especially somewhere besides the lake."

"Yeah, well… this is my spot and I demand you move!"

"Malfoy are you pouting and how very mature of you to stomp your foot."

"Potter get that smirk off your face I am the only one who is allowed to wear that smirk or I will do something about it and I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not stomp around like idiots."

"Really then I guess you are not a Malfoy and what are you going to do call your father oh wait that's right he is in prison with the rest of his death eater buddies."

"First off Potter don't talk about my father secondly I have something better planned for you something I have wanted to do since I met you."

"Really and what's…"

"Damn Malfoy who knew you could kiss like that and you know although you may have the lungs of life others can't kiss for five minutes straight."

"Potter you're kind of sexy when you have that glazed look and your lips are all swollen and face flushed."

"Wait Malfoy you said you have wanted to do that since we met."

"Well Potter you can have my spot I have other things to do Au Revior."

"Hey wait how are you just gonna snog me then leave? You never answered my question. Wait what things? MALFOY Damnit get back don't just walk off and stop swaying your hips! Ugh Damned Sexy Blondes."

* * *

So how was it my first drabble but I might make it a story if you want just leave me a review but if I make it a story just know that there will be more detail than this like harry spat his words type stuff so press the button and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I wanted to get rid of the nasty rumors about me being dead so I am here people and I have a chapter for just about everyone of my stories except Meet my new Family. So since school has started back I can write my stories I know weird but hey as long as there written right so here is the next Drabble/Chapter.

Disclaimer: Own nothing nada zip zero cheesy French accent

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

"Stupid blondes who think they know everything, with their charming smiles and soft pale lips and uff…"

"Well, well, well looks like you just can't stay away can you Potter must you jump me in the hall to."

"Pft, Malfoy don't flatter yourself I just wasn't looking were I was going and I haven't even thought about you anyway, better yet who want to be around you?"

"Apparently you since you have been straddling me for five minutes."

"What Potter why jump off so fast I was pretty comfortable and you know you can be on top although I'm not getting poked."

"Ugh Malfoy keep your dirty thought to yourself please and I have things…"

"To do?"

"Yeah and they"

"Don't involve unbelievably sexy blondes like myself?"

"Yeah so how about…"

"I just walk away and pretend this never happened?"

"Yes now stop finishing my sentences!"

"I could do that or this…"

**Minutes Later**

"Damnit Malfoy, you can't just push people up against a wall and have your way and I hate you."

"Oh you hate me Potter so you always grope people you hate so is that how you defeated the Dark Lord groped his arse and snogged him until he couldn't breathe?"

"You bastard first off I have never groped anyone and … wait were the hell re you going?"

"Class Potter you know Snape, Potions, the class you can never pass, ring any bells?"

"But I'm not done ranting."

"Oh stop you pouting you can rant on the way down there to me."

"Good now where was I… oh yeah you self-centered…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well done with this one the next one is longer so until then Review by the way the thing about half magical creature vote is still open so let me know and any good hp stories youve read let me know Please. It will get me to update faster and put out my new stories yes I have about five 2 Harry/Draco one Harry/Clark Kent(smallville) 2 Harry/Wyatt(charmed). Review


End file.
